As a conventional gate drive circuit, the following technique has been disclosed. That is, to reduce noise caused by ringing or the like in a switching circuit including an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) that is configured to connect diodes formed of silicon carbide (SiC) having low recovery current as a material (hereinafter, “SiC diodes”) in parallel (in anti-parallel, to be more precise) and that serves as a power semiconductor device while reducing the device loss of the IGBT at the time of turning on the IGBT and the diode loss during a recovery time, the conventional gate drive circuit increases resistance of resistors connected in series to the gate of the IGBT right before the IGBT is turned on so as to control a current change rate at the time of turning on the IGBT to become gradual from the middle (for example, see Patent Literature 1).